


The Naughty List

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry doesn't know how to behave, it seems.





	The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 21 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'cold feet'. Written for day 21 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [Naughty or Nice](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/150259/150259_900.jpg). And it also the prompt of 'Christmas caroling' at dracoharry100.

Harry leaned against Draco's shoulder to clearly see the lyrics in Draco's hand -- not that he needed to at this point.

"...gonna check who's naughty or nice..."

They were with a few of their neighbors and they'd agreed last week to have only a few songs they'd sing. There had been a few doors that had requested other songs and one of their group would be able to sing it by memory, but mostly, they stuck to the four they'd chosen. One for each couple. Mr. and Mrs. Wensley had chosen _Silent Night_ ; Mrs. and Mrs. Slater had chosen _Carol of the Bells_ , but only the chorus; Mr. and Mrs. Thane had chosen _Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer_. Harry and Draco had chosen _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town_. The choices left them with two specific for kids to enjoy and two for adults.

They all bowed a little when they were done with song and received a few sickles for their trouble.

"It looks like we might end up with enough for a round after all this singing!" Mrs. Wensley announced as she added the coins to those they'd already gotten.

None of them had asked for money nor had they gone out to gain anything. All of them enjoyed the season and wanted to do something fun that wasn't helping with the community play. The singing alone and the smiles they got made the effort worth it. Still, a round would be nice.

"We're almost done," Mrs. Slater said. "And about time, too. My feet are freezing!"

"They wouldn't be if you'd worn something sensible," Mr. Thane teased.

"And you wouldn't be wheezing if you had remembered to take your inhaler," Mrs. Thane said shrewdly.

Mrs. Slater smiled at Mrs. Thane.

"I think I'd rather just go home," Harry whispered to Draco. "Play a game of naughty and nice."

Draco elbowed Harry. "If you don't behave, you'll be on the naughty list."

"Does that mean a spanking?" Harry asked, delighted.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It means you won't get one. Best behavior."

Harry sighed, as though it was asking a lot, but kept silent the rest of the way. He wouldn't say the same for his hand, however, and Draco's increasingly fiercer glares meant that Harry was definitely on the naughty list.

Not that he minded in the least.


End file.
